The Greatest Japanese Hero
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set 5 years after Digimon Frontier. Takuya Kanbara is living a normal life after his last adventure, but then this all changed when Sorcerermon assigns Takuya with a "weapon" to safeguard after Lucemon is revived and intends to go after the particular item. Now Takuya must juggle between his school life, everyday situations such as life and death, and pursuing Digimons.


_**The Greatest Japanese Hero  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers and Digimon fans! Welcome to a new Digimon Frontier fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head and I decided to see how this would go as this story has a new twist while retaining most elements from the anime while incorporating "superhero"-like twists here.

It all started when I came across a local mall where on of its stalls was selling a DVD of "**The Greatest American Hero**", and having seen a few episodes on cable TV in the late 1990's, and watching the opening theme on **youtube**, along with the info from **wikipedia**, and watching the DVD that I bought, I decided to try this out and see how this would go as I'm going to combine the plot elements of the two shows, as I feel this story I'm making would be a lot of fun.

While most of the main characters of Digimon Frontier will be shown here, with Takuya being the main character, some other characters from various Digimon series will be making occasional guest appearances.

Takuya will be depicted as a teen juggling between his normal, post-Digimon life and well...a new situation that would put conflict on himself and his friends.

Lastly, the events are set five years after Digimon Frontier, so Takuya is aged 16.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

The scene shifts to the Digimon world where five years have passed since the "Chosen Children" saved it from the nefarious action of Lucemon, and thanks to the six children, composing of **Takuya Kanbara**, **Izumi Orimoto**, **Junpei Shibayama**, **Tomoki Himi**, **Koji Minamoto**, and **Koichi Kimura**, the Digimon was saved from becoming a "Dark Dimension" and the six are allowed to go home, though Koichi got home first after it turn out that he wasn't there physical, as an injury allowed his "spirit" to exist there and hence, produced no Fractal Code.

As the remaining five went back to their world (Shibuya, Japan), the revived Digimon warriors and its leaders are now tasked to clean up the mess that was left behind though it wasn't a big deal, and **Cherubimon**, now repentant and redeemed, called forth the Digimons of his kind to join and help rebuild their world and make it as peaceful just like before. **Ophanimon** and **Seraphimon** are also revived and accepted Cerubimon and the four leaders are now peaceful once more and worked together to bring peace and posterity back to their world.

"Ophanimon…Seraphimon…"

"It's alright…"

"We forgive you…and for the sake of peace…let's work together…"

"But…but…after all the wrongdoing that I've done…"

"Lucemon did this to you…but you are okay now…"

"Let's move on…so we can achieve peace…"

"Thank you…thank you…"

As the Digimons banded together, they are now working hard to bring peace back as well as repairing the damage that was done due to the attacks made by Lucemon's forces, and this has certainly made everyone happy and at ease, as there is no one to cause trouble and everything is calm…peaceful…happy…and in harmony. Cherubimon is also glad that this is what he wanted…his Digimon kind getting along with other Digimon races. He finally felt that he has redeemed himself of what he did in the past and that his fellow Digimon leaders welcomed him back with open arms and mentally thanked the six Chosen Children for stopping him and made him open his eyes to the mistake he made.

"_I must exert efforts to show them that I have definitely changed…and I must not give in to temptation again…_"

**-x-**

As the years passed by, peace was relatively at an all-time high, and so far not one incident has been recordedand all is well while Sorcerermon and his "chief scientists" decided that they should not always rely on the humans and came up with a way to combat new threats should a new evil arises which Seraphimon accepted when told of the proposal, with the others in agreement since they felt that they should not impede the Chosen Children's peace since they have done their part and deserve to lead normal lives.

**-x-**

As the months passed by, Sorcerermon and his assistants have finally created a "weapon" that will help them combat evil and presented it to the Celestial Digimons which they were quite curious as to how to use the "weapon" and Sorcerermon suggested that they need a volunteer to try it on, but then something unexpected happened as an evil Digimon emerged among the crowd and is now making his way towards the "creation" that Sorcerermon is holding, and they realized who the Digimon is.

"So...that is the weapon you are creating!"

"An enemy Digimon!"

"Lord Lucemon will be pleased once I tell him of this!"

"What?"

"Lord Lucemon has been resurrected!"

"It can't be!"

"Yes! And when he gets that weapon of yours, he will be unstoppable! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Stop him! Don't let him escape!"

As the unidentified Digimon is being forced back, he proclaimed that Lucemon has been resurrected and intends to let him know about the "new weapon" and assured that darkness will reign once more as the Digimon took his leave, while the guards give chase, which Sorcerermon decided to make an emergency discussion with Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, and the four discussed on how to prevent the "weapon" from falling to evil hands, as they had to consider the evil Digimon's claim that Lucemon is revived.

**-x-**

A week later, the Celestial Digimons eventually realized that Lucemon has indeed been resurrected, and sent his minions to the Celestial Digimons' castle to try and steal the "weapon", and so far the castle guards managed to keep the evil forces back, while Sorcerermon and his assistants made some "modifications" so as the "weapon" won't be used by any Digimon, which one of the assistants asked Sorcerermon if this is the only option they could make.

"The modifications have been completed..."

"Well done..."

"Sorcerermon...are you sure of this?"

"There is no other way...rather than letting Lucemon get his hands on it..."

"But...sending it..."

"This is for the best...and I hope HE would accept this once I told HIM of the situation..."

"I see..."

"Let's get things ready..."

And so, a few days later, Sorcerermon and some castle guards secretly left the castle to have the "weapon" moved and intend to sent it somewhere where Lucemon's forces won't get their hands on the "weapon", while Seraphimon, aware of this, decided to make it appear that the "weapon" is still within the castle so that the enemy forces would focus their attention on him that would allow Sorcerermon to sneak the "weapon" out.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the human world, right at the heart of Shibuya, Japan where the time now is five years after the events that happened at the Digimon World. You can see the streets are filled with people and vehicles while everything is business as usual. As people are walking the streets and crossing the road, you can see Takuya Kanbara walking by, as it was an ordinary day as he just left school (he is now in his first year in senior high, aged 16). Despite the years that went by after the events of Lucemon's first defeat, he is still a teenager and is slightly a few inches shorter than an average adult man.

Also, during the "time skip", he seemingly lost contact with the others (Koji, Koichi, Izumi, and Tomoki) though they still communicate by mobile phone, and yet they seldom meet up as they got busy schedules during the years that passed by. Only Junpei managed to meet up with Takuya and the two formed a semi-close friendship and they seldom went out together. Junpei is now aged 17 and now works part-time at a canteen at the Shibuya Police Station as his uncle works as a policeman and helped Junpei get a part-time job there.

Takuya, on the other hand, felt that since he's a grown-up, he opted to forget the life of being a "Chosen Child" and would want to move on, though Junpei had to remind him that because of Ophanimon choosing him, he would never have met Izumi and the others. This seem to give Takuya a bit of conflict as he do felt that because of his adventure at the Digimon World, he found new experiences and new friends, so he opted not to comment anymore on that subject.

One night, a week later, Junpei invited Takuya to a party which the teen accepted and Junpei managed to get permission to borrow his dad's car and fetched Takuya from his home and the two went to a venue where the party took place. At the party, the two ate and drink, and while they are still underage, they did took sips from adult drinks like tequilla which slowly made them a bit drunk but still managed their presence of mind, and Takuya felt the limit and suggested to Junpei that they go home early, which he accepted.

"Whoa..."

"What's up, Takuya...?"

"I think I'm drunk..."

"After you took one glass...?"

"It's tequilla we're taking...not beer..."

"You're right...want to go home...?"

"Yeah...or else someone might see us like this..."

"Okay...let's go..."

"Think you can drive like that...?"

"Only if you call me **Speed Racer**..."

And so the two teens boarded their car and left the venue with Junpei deciding to escort Takuya home.

**-x-**

The time now is 22:00, and the two teens are on the road and are passing by a train track which at this time, there were no more train passing, but then something unexpected happened as the car got stuck within the track and the two teens got off and try to push the car forward, with Takuya pushing from the rear while Junpei stepped on the pedal to get leverage.

"Darn..."

"What a time to get stuck...help me, Takuya...or my car will get rammed..."

"Get real...trains are already parked...no travel time at this time..."

"Okay...you push..."

"Me?"

"I get to pedal..."

"Geez...I'm almost drunk..."

"Better not vomit on my car..."

Despite being semi-drunk, Takuya still managed to get his bearing and tries to push the car forward, but then something caught their attention when a light was beamed from the skies and it lighted the area the two teens are standing on, and this seemed to "wake" the two teens from their semi-drunkness as they wondered what is going on, but then someone came down and Takuya recognized the one who appeared before him.

"Takuya Kanbara..."

"Huh? Sorcerermon...? Wait...am I hallucinating...? Junpei...!"

"Hey...it really is Sorcerermon!"

"I don't have much time...but I'm leaving these items in your hands...for you will hold the fate of the Digimon World..."

"Us?"

"Lucemon has been resurrected...and the Celestial Digimons are keeping them at bay..."

"But how..."

"Are we hearing this for real...?"

"This book will guide you on how to use it...but use it responsively and keep it a secret from the others..."

Both Takuya and Junpei couldn't believe what they are hearing when told by Sorcerermon that Lucemon has been resurrected and that the Celestial Digimons will handle the situation, but then the Digimon gave Takuya a box and a book, which is said to be a manual that contains instructions on what to do with the item, and there he told Takuya to keep the "item" away from "dangerous hands" and to use it "responsively" before he departed.

"Wait...why me? I'm not a Chosen Child anymore...and I'm living a normal life now..."

"Easy, Takuya..."

"I'm sorry...but I see no other options...for you are the only one I could think of..."

"Sorcerermon..."

"When the time comes...I will take the item back from you...but for now please guard it with your life..."

"What about Junpei...? maybe he can be more suited..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry...the "item" has been modified to be only used...by YOU. Farewell...and i hope Lucemon doesn't know of this...if the event comes...you will know what to do..."

As Sorcerermon left, Takuya and Junpei wondered why this is happening, but then the elder teen claimed that perhaps this is an effect of being a semi-drunk, which Takuya thinks so as he puts the "item" inside Junpei's car, dropping the book which he failed to notice and after pushing the car again, the vehicle got off the tracks and both boarded the car and left, neither one noticing the book being left behind.

**-x-**

By 22:30, Takuya arrived home and went straight to his room, and fell on his bed, as he finally got drowsy and went to sleep, dropping the box of "item" on the floor, still in a daze about what happened several minutes ago and by morning he would eventually learn what he is tasked to do which would affect his normal life from that point on.

_**T**__**o Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and my apologies if the other Frontier casts have not been shown, apart from Junpei and the Celestial Digimons, and the gang gets only a cameo appearance by mentioning, but this is because of it's an integral part of building up the story of this fic, which I decided to give more on the plot.

Don't pout…I'm going to give our teen heroes more screen time once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Takuya eventually discovers the contents of the box, and wonders on how to apply it, and Lucemon's forces are set to send its forces to the human world when they discover that their "target" is not at the Digimon World…

Moreover, Expect some of the characters to make cameo appearances once Takuya…well…you'll soon see what comes out of the next chapter…


End file.
